bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Torikai Maiyuma
"The birds sing of your pain & carry it on their wings." - Torikai Maiyuma Torikai Maiyuma (鳥会 毎ユマ Maiyuma Torikai) is a kind-hearted shinigami who is the 6th seat of the Second Division. After becoming a shinigami, he discovered he was the last of the Mainichi (毎日 lit, every day) clan. What happened to the clan is shady, yet only he seems to know about it. Ever since discovering his past, he changed his surname to Mainichi but prefers it if everyone uses his old one. He favours solitude, in order to enjoy his love of bird watching. Appearance Torikai appears as a mature, 18 year old. He is tall for his age & is close to Isane Kotetsu in height. He has waist length red hair, kept in a neat braid with a plain white tie on the end. The rest of his hair sticks out in a messy fashion, obscuring his eyes which are a bright red. When not doing his duties as a Shinigami, he wears a plain white top with a blue line running down the middle, which has three stripes across the top. Underneath his long shirt is a pair of fading blue jeans. However, he likes to walk around in his sandals, no matter how cold it gets which is a quirk he is noted for. While doing his Shinigami duties, he wears the standard shihakushō with no changes. His duel zanpakutō are tucked into his sash. The only that changes is that he doesn't wear tabi socks. Over his shihakushō, he wears a red plain haori which was a birthday present from his father. Personality Torikai has a placid, calm personality. He usually speaks in a soft, almost hypnotic voice & on more than one occasion, has actually hypnotised someone with it. He also has a darker side to him. While in battle, he develops a sort of bloodlust & brutally murders his enemies. While like this, he loses control of himself & only he zanpakutō can snap him out of it. This part of him is a heridetary trait among the members of The Mainichi Clan. He is also mainly distrustful of people initially, and will not get to know someone unless he is sure of their true intentions. History * Early life A few months after Torikai's birth the clan revolt began. In fear for his life, his parents gave him to one of their servants and told him to take Torikai to Rukongai. After a while, Tori-kai discovered that his parents were the leaders of the The Mainichi Clan. This inspired him to enter the Shinigami Academy. * Academy life: During his time at the academy Torikai left his last name as Maiyuma so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. By now most of the Soul Society knew about the clan's demise and some still speculated on what the cause was. A year after entering, he met a few people whom he came close to, all of which graduated a year after him. He later joined the Second Division and becoming its 6th seat. Powers & abilities * Hakuda: Torikai has average level Hakuda abilities. When fighting hand-to-hand he uses brute force combined with a small amount of agility making him, although not all powerful, someone to contend with. He mostly uses his fists but, uses quick footwork to trip an enemy in order to gain the upper hand in a fight. * Hohō: Being the 6th seat of Second Division, Torikai is a master at Shunpō and tends to use it a lot in battle. Torikai can even create after images while running at top speeds. * Kidō: Like Renji, Torikai is also bad at the use of kidō yet didn't fail. Because of this he rarely uses it in combat, prefering to first with his sword. * Zanjutsu: Torikai is a novice when it comes to Zanjutsu. He can hold his own relatively well but, sometimes has trouble. Because of this, other squad members frequently spar with him in order to improve his skills. Zanpakutō Taka no Tsume (鷹の爪 lit. claw of the hawk) is a dual zanpakutō. In its sealed state, it appears as two guardless katanas with a silver hilt & red binding. Shikai: Taka no Tsume's release command is Anata no teki no nodo o hikisaku (あなたの敵の喉を引き裂く lit. tear out your enemy's throat). When 's shikai form]] releasing his zanpakutō, he makes the blades form an X shape. The released form of Taka no Tsume is a Shuang Gou (鈎) or Chinese hook sword which are known to be used by Shaolin monks. '''Shikai special ability: '''While in shikai, Taka no Tsume can form two other hooks next to the first one, releasing claw-like strikes of red reiatsu. '''Bankai: '''Taka no Tsume has none due to Torikai's refusal to train in order to use his final release as he believes bankai is a status of rank, one he has not obtained. Trivia *Torikai's original name was Torikae but was changed due to lack of meaning. *Torikai's normal theme is Never too late by Three days grace. Enraged Torikai's theme is Lose yourself by IAMMEDIC. *His favourite food is anything made with potato, especially nikujaga. *His name literally means 'bird meeting', a reference to his love of bird watching. Category:To be Deleted